This invention relates generally to the art of wiring and more particularly to a process for installing low voltage wiring within a building structure.
Wiring of electrical components both power wiring as well as low voltage wiring such as telecommunication wiring within a building structure has come to represent a significant portion of the overall investment associated with such a structure. This is particularly true of the multi rise buildings adapted for multiple tenants as well as commercial building projects such as shopping centers and major industrial buildings.
Such structures have had to be constructed to house all wiring within conduit or metallic raceways in order to comply with fire safety requirements of local and national codes. Power wiring such as that utilized in normal electrical outlets must be separately installed from low voltage wiring thus requiring the use of separate conduit and metallic raceways for both such wiring systems. The installation of such systems represents a significant expense. Modification of wiring and maintenance of wiring within such conduits and raceways is difficult and complex, frequently requiring significant alteration of building interiors and reconstruction of same upon completion of the alteration or maintenance.